Guilt
by xFallenSpirit13x
Summary: *SEQUEL TO IS THIS HOW MY LIFE IS GONNA BE?* Snow has never had a "normal" life. She mostly has guilt in it. One day, she receives a strange package and now, she's racing against the clock to save her friends. Will she make it? *better summary in bio*
1. Nightmares in Her Memory

**BACK UP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! If you HAVE NOT read **Is This How My Life Is Gonna Be?**** then you need to, here's the link Loves, .net/s/6967474/1/Is_This_How_My_Life_Is_Gonna_Be****

**Hello! As I promised, this is a SEQUAL to Is This How My Life Is Gonna Be?**

**Ohhhh! *cue epic music* I have been waiting to get to a computer to type this! YEE! **

**Snow: This is MY story? :D**

**Me: YES!**

**Vlad: Will I get one? :o**

**Me: In the future, yes!**

**Vlad: Woo!**

**Sierra: Are we gonna party?**

**Me: YES :D**

**Henry: I'm here! The party started!**

***cue crickets chirping***

**Henry: Ohh, I see how you are. ._.**

**YES! YES! YES! I AM SUPER SUPER UBER EXCITED FOR ThIS STORY! HOPE YOU LOVE IT!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Nightmares in Her Memory<strong>

Her breathing came up to heavy pants, Snow looked back, was he still coming for her? Nearly tripping over her own feet, Snow dared another look back. She stopped. _What the fuck? _

A trash can fell over and Snow went back to ALERT MODE. She quickly fished out the keys to Henry's car, Vlad's instructions were clear as pure water, "_Take Henry's car and drive as fast as you can. Whatever you do, don't turn back. Hear me?" _She had a hard time with the lock, occasionally she swore, finally, the door lock had opened.

Climbing into the driver seat, Snow slammed the door, put the keys in the ignition and attempted to start the car. It only coughed.

_Of course..._

"Come on! Start! START!" Snow said, she was as close to tears as anyone right now.

As if on command, the car started, as if scared that Snow would rip out its battery and throw it into a river. She pressed on the brake and put the car into reverse. As Snow was backing out of the parking lot, she noticed. _Where the hell did he go? I'm not that fast... _She wondered to herself.

After finishing her thought, the car shook, and Snow screamed.

"Snow..." He sang.

Snow gulped for air as she closed her eyes.

"Why don't you join your friends?"

Snow dared to open her eyes, she knew he had blood on his hands, she knew it... Snow look at D'Ablo, her eyes filling with tears, anger and hate where amongst the tears. "What did you do to them!" she growled.

"Ohhh! I'm so scared now! The drudge growled at me. How cute."

Snow opened the door and stepped out of the car. Damn, didn't D'Ablo look more scarier...

"Come to face your fears, Drudge?" D'Ablo smiled.

She gulped, "Where are Vlad, Henry, and Sierra?"

A cruel, cruel smile formed its way onto his lips, "Why," he said, motioning to his new cronie, who had three teens laying at his feet, "Don't you look?"

Snow gasped and ran to her three friends. She tried shaking them, whispering to them to wake up. Vlad, had cuts and bruises on him and stab marks on his stomach. Henry didn't look to good either, he had a few stab marks on his stomach, a pair of fang marks on his neck and a few gashes made home on his face. Sierra was a whole different story, a pair of fang marks on her neck, some slashes on her face and a stab mark on her right thigh.

It was like they were tortured.

One by one, they slowly opened their eyes. Tears filled Snows, regret filled theirs.

"Its...Your fault..." Vlad mumbled.

"You...didn't save us in time..." Sierra whispered, her voice rasp as if she was screaming for help all this time, but help didn't come.

Henry smiled slightly through pain, "Hope you're happy."

"No! I'm not happy! I'm losing my friends..." She broke down in a sobbing fest. This has to be a dream. It has to...She looked up to D'Ablo.

He mouthed one word to her through a grin, even though Snow was horrible at figuring out mouthed words, she understood this one.

_Murderer. _

"NO!" Snow bolted up into a sitting position on her bed. She steadied out her breathing and looked at her surroundings. An Evanesence poster hung from above her bed, a fat bat plushie was still on her desk, grinning an impossible silly grin. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Just a dream..." she mumbled to herself. She lay back down and mumbled again, "Just a dream." a faint whisper echoed in her ears.

_Murderer... _

Snow's heart pounded with fear.

Or was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo Lovelies, tell me whatcha think...I need feedback:D thanks! R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Truth Be Told

**so. No one reviewed and I'm just basically talking to myself ._. I'm still gonna post chapters though...and..yeah. R&R please.**

**I don't own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Truth Be Told.<strong>

Snow climbed out of bed when her alarm woke her. She checked the time, _7:15 a.m_. With a sigh, Snow grabbed her clothes that she had laid out last night. She grabbed some towels from the little closet in the hallway and a rag. She turned the squeeky faucet to the very left and placed her hand under the running water to check if it was the right amount of temperature.

Stripping down, Snow carefully stepped into the shower. She took her long hair and got it soaked in water. She took the shampoo container and squeezed a small amount in the palm of her hand. Snow massaged it into her black hair and left it. She took the rag, got it wet and poured a small amount of rose scented body wash onto it. She scrubbed her arms, legs, and the rest of her body, and rinsed clean.

The nightmare still rang in her mind, _Its your fault..._

Snow rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off and looked in the fogged mirror. She wiped away a small area and looked at her towel covered body. She tenderly, almost lovingly, ran her fingers over the fresh scar on her shoulder and the blue, dark purple and black spots, that made home on her body.

_Bruises. Ugly, ugly bruises..._

Since her mother left years ago, she didn't want anything to do with Snow. Nothing whatsoever. So she just left her with her dad. Before her mother left, Snow's father was a hard working man who never drank any alcohol, at all. Zip, zero, none. He only had a drink when his buddies offered it to him. Only one drink, that was it.

Then her mom left. And _everything_ went _downhill_. One drink became five or more. He found Snow to be "useless", so he abused her with words and his fists. He ended up getting fired from his job because he showed up with a hangover and vomited all over the bosses desk.

So he went home and hit the poor 14 year old Snow. He gave her a black eye and a broken arm. They ended up going to the E.R. about five hours later after her father got over his hangover and took a shower. The excuse was told that Snow had fallen down the stairs, and in that process, she broke her arm and hit her face off a table leg, which was funny, cuz their house had no stairs, let alone, no tables near their "stairs".

They went home about an hour, Snow then donned a neon pink cast to her disgust. She thought that was just a one time thing, just an accident. Nothing more. Her father apologized and said that he was sorry. Nope. It wasn't, the next night, he got drunk again, and attempted to harm Snow again, this time, with a knife. So, she hid herself in her closet until the morning when she heard her father vomiting up a storm in the bathroom.

He did the same thing last night. He nicked her shoulder while she was running out the door, away from her abusive father. After a few hours with October, Sprat, Kristoff, Vlad and Sierra, she made her way home, climbed through her window and attempted to go sleep, when she finally went to sleep, it was just nightmares that greeted her. It was a wonder he didn't murder her in her sleep.

_Murderer._

"I am not a murderer," she whispered to herself, "It was just a dream." She said, reassuring herself. Snow was slipping on her long sleeve shirt. She slid on her black tattered skirt and zipped up the side zipper to secure that it will stay on and guarantee not to fall down, wouldn't that be embarrassing enough.

With a towel still wrapped around her head like a turban, Snow made her way to her bedroom to complete her daily routine. She opened her top drawer of her desk and fished out her mirror, eyeliner, sharpener, mascara, eyeshadow, blood red lipstick, porcelain liquid foundation and white powder foundation.

First, Snow applied the liquid foundation equally onto her face and neck. She then put a thin layer of powder foundation over it. _Gotta hide the bruises..._ she thought to herself while putting her make up on. Next, she thickly lined her eyes with black eyeliner. She took some black eyeshadow and coated her eyelid with it. Afterword, she took her mascara, which was running low, and "volumized" her lashes. Or so the product says. As always, saying that you can have "sexier" looking lashes, or lips, or whatever with their false advertising. Finally, Snow coated her lips with her blood red lipstick that was so happen named "Bite Me".

She always smirked at that.

She got up and grabbed a pair of socks from her dresser and her combat boots from under her bed. Snow sat at the edge of her bed and put on her socks and boots. After lacing up her combat boots, she took off her turban of a towel and made sure her hair was dry by running her fingers through her black locks. She took a comb from the bathroom and brushed it through her hair, getting all the tangles out. She took two small amounts of hair from the crown of her head and made two little, childlike pigtails, she tied them down with elastics.

Snow looked at her phone, _7:45 a.m_. Right on time. She took her messenger bag, headed out the door and to the place most students would like to call jail. In other words, school.

* * *

><p>"Can I have a bite?" Snow asked Sierra, who had a Grandma's Homestyle Chocolate Chip cookie in her possession. She smiled an "angelic" smile and batted her eyes.<p>

"Trying to be an angel?" Sierra laughed and broke off a soft piece for Snow's share. She handed it to Snow who replied with an excited 'Yay!' and munched on it happily.

A pale pair of arms wrapped themselves around Sierra's waist and a pair of soft lips kissed her neck, "What about a piece for me? Hm?" Sierra smiled, turned and her lips met with Vlad's, her boyfriend. The two had been dating for twelve months, seventeen days, eight hours and thirteen minutes, according to Vlad. A smooth relationship with the two, they hit a bumpy patch when Sierra had lost her memory when they were in Stokerton...Long story.

"Of what? My cookie?" She smiled, lacing one of her hands with his.

"Ew, not so much gushy stuff in front of me!" Snow giggled, her hands over her eyes in a sad attempt to block out Sierra's and Vlad's moment.

"Oh please, you're use to it." Vlad smiled, "And, yes, your cookie."

Sierra took half of the chocolate chip cookie and broke it off from the rest. She placed it in her mouth and smirked. Vlad smiled and took a somewhat big bite of the cookie.

"Fank wuw." he managed a smile through his cookie filled mouth, cookie crumbs ended up falling to their death to the floor.

"Pick that up!" Snow joked. "Don't you _dare_ waste cookies! They are what keeps the world rotating." she said, making a rotation movement with her arms. "That, and black eyeliner." she nodded matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" Sierra said, finishing the cookie she had and brushing the crumbs off her shirt. She then opened her locker, pulled some books out and put them in her backpack. She took the empty cookie wrapper and threw it in the nearby trash.

"Yes, that is so."

Sierra shrugged and closed her locker door. "Well! I'm off to go an find the freshmen I'm suppose to show around. Man, I remember when I came here, my Sophmore ditched me and went with his friends to get high. So, I shall be the loving Sophmore that my Sophmore never was." Motivational...Very motivational. "See ya." She grinned and went off to find her freshmen.

Snow looked down at the ground, "I had another nightmare," she admitted, rubbing her bruise that was on her arm slightly.

"What was it about?" Vlad said, standing on his toes to reach the top of his locker to grab a pencil for his first class. He succeeded, took his backpack from the ground and slid it onto his shoulders.

"Me, you...Henry and Sierra." She whispered as she closed her locker door and proceeded to a water fountain to fill up her water bottle, "We were in Stokerton, and you, Sierra, and Henry were kidnapped and...Killed. God, I really hope that the nightmare was just a dream," she said, screwing the bottle lid back on the bottle.

"Don't worry," Vlad said, giving her a hug. He rubbed her back in comfort and reassurance. He pulled away and gave her a small smile, "You'll be fine."

Snow smiled, she hoped Vlad was right on this. She hoped everything was gonna be okay, and that the nightmare was never and will never be real. That Vlad, Sierra and Henry were gonna be safe and not halfway dead and blaming her on their death.

The bell rang and Snow grabbed her books. "Off to English," she waved to Vlad, "See ya!"

Vlad returned the gesture and waved goodbye to his little gothic friend. "See you at lunch!" He smiled.

Getting to English was no trouble at all. Staying awake it in, there was a little bit of trouble there. Snow heard this all before. Nouns, Verbs, Steps of Writing, and so on. She looked down at her book and began to doodle a little fat bat on the corner of her paper. Satisfied with her work, Snow smiled.

She soon looked up and saw everyone was getting a computer and, what she guessed, began to work on their short stories. She got up from her desk, began to walk to the cabinet where the teacher stored the computers and looked for one. None was found, Snow sighed and walked over to the teachers desk, "Mrs. McGill? Can I get a computer from Mr. Otis's class? All of ours are gone."

"Sure thing, hun," Mrs. McGill said with a smile. Mrs. McGill taught English 2 and was a fairly old teacher who stilled loved her job, even if it meant putting up with misbehaving, loud and mouthy kids. In other words: _Couldn't have asked for a better job._

Snow smiled her thanks and walked out of the loud classroom and down the hall to Mr. Otis's class. Mr. Otis was an English 1 teacher who was the "laid back" type. He was strict, but he was also calm. Most girls called him "hot" or well, "hot". But, he was a friend to Snow, so she would never think that. Too much of a disgusting thought, really.

Did I mention, he's a vampire? Of course...

All the kids were chatting when Snow walked in, she smiled and said, "Morning, Otis. Can I borrow a laptop for the hour?" She said, anxiously drumming her fingers on his desk.

"Morning, Ms. Snow. And sure, help yourself. But be sure to bring it back." He said, looking over his class. He seemed to have fallen short one student. He furrowed his brow and said, "Where is Mr. Tom?"

A few kids answered with "out sick" or "dunno", one even said "getting laid!" which, laughter erupted after that answer.

Snow walked over to the laptop cabinet and Mr. Otis stood in front of the class, he placed his palms on the student who replied "getting laid!" and looked him in the eye and said, "Just because your in High School now, Davis, doesn't not give you permission to talk like that. Understand?"

Davis replied glumly, "Yes, sir, Mr. Otis, sir."

"Excellent," Mr. Otis said, walking back to the middle of the room, Snow unplugged a laptop charging cord in case the battery ran out and she didn't have to bother Mr. Otis for one. "I know someone who'll tell the truth," He said, walking over to a small girl with blonde hair. She was the quiet kind who didn't talk. "Do you know where Mr. Tom is, Naomi?"

She squeaked something inaudible.

"Come again?" Mr. Otis said, putting his hand next to her, as if to hear her better.

"He ditched, Mr. Otis." She said, a bit more louder, but also more softer.

Mr. Otis snapped his fingers and chuckled. "That boy," he mumbled. "Gonna show him what it means to ditch my class."

Snow looked at Otis as if he just lost all of his vampire marbles. "Uhh, hope your revenge against Tom goes well, Otis. See you and thanks for letting me borrow a laptop." She said, waving and quickly making her way out of the classroom. But she wasn't quick enough, she heard Mr. Otis's evil laugh. Oh Otis...

Snow began to trip back to English 2 and walked into the, now quiet, room. She took her seat and turned on the Laptop. She logged on to her server and opened her short story document. It was almost done, a few more paragraphs, two people to edit it, print it and she would be finished!

Her story was called _The Still Doll With A Glassy Stare. _It was about a girl who gets hurt in so many ways; physically, emotionally and mentally. Her parents abuse her, her boyfriend calls her names and her friend is on her deathbed after getting hit by a car. The only way the girl could escape the cruel world is by writing poems. Her friend died two weeks after she wrote her 107th poem. The last poem she wrote was called _Life Is Painful; Death is Easy_. She decided to kill herself. Make everything better. Soon after she took the overdose, her parents killed her.

Mrs. McGill said that it was a good plot, Snow blushed and said her thanks. Hey, it wasn't everyday a teacher would comment of a story like _that_. Snow printed off her final copy, stapled the pages together and turned her story in. "I'm gonna take the laptop back to Mr. Otis. Be right back." She said to Mrs. McGill, who nodded and continued to read her book.

Snow gathered up the laptop and its cord and left the classroom once again. As she entered Mr. Otis's classroom, the class was reading a story of their choice. She snuck by Mr. Otis's desk and put the laptop back into place. Careful not to step into the zone of Mr. Otis's plan to take revenge on Tom for ditching. Word of advice: _Never ditch Mr. Otis's class. Ever._

After making her way back to the classroom, Snow gathered up her things and slung her bag over her shoulder as the bell rang, telling the kids to get the hell out of the class they were currently in to get to their next one for an hour full of more torture.

Snow sighed. Three. More. Classes. To. Go. Perfect.

Science went by with no trouble at all. Just taking notes and hearing blah, blah, blah from the teacher. Though one kid did get told to go to the office for messing with chemicals that were never meant to be messed with. In result, a table had to get thrown out, and Meredith has to cut her hair about an inch shorter due to the chemical turning part her hair an ugly green. Snow giggled, Meredith shot her daggers.

Math was boring. Algebra is boring. Listening to the teacher talk about her nieces and nephews is boring. That's how her math class went. Snow was actually pretty good in Math. She was passing with an A (93.28%) and she thought that she was ready for Algebra 2. Then, she looked in the back of the book and looked at the banner that read: _Algebra 2 Practice! Get Ready for Algebra 2!_ She looked at one problem; If three is divided by- No. She flipped back to the current page they were working on. Wait til your ready, she thought.

P.E. was nothing too different. Dodgeball. One of the boys suggestions, as usual, they targeted the poor freshmen and threw them, causing one to lose his breath. Snow went to help him, but she soon was beginning to be pelted by dodgeballs. She yelped and ran to the bleachers._ Every man for themselves._

Lunch finally rolled around, and she soon found herself eating with Vlad, Henry and Sierra. A turkey sandwich was on a plate in front of Snow and she picked at it, occasionally throwing lettuce around on her tray. Henry excused himself from the table to get seconds, cuz apparently, "one sandwich isn't enough for a Henry eater".

"Three more hours, then we're home free." Sierra said, responding to a text message. She put her phone down and took a bite of her sandwich.

Snow chuckled and picked a piece of wheat bread off of her sandwich, "Yeah. I hope the that three hours go by fast." she chewed the bread thoughtfully.

Vlad smiled through his sandwich, "I've got a special date with a certain someone after school." he said, smirking.

Sierra looked at Vlad, "I don't remember you setting us up a date for us tonight," she took a drink of her chocolate milk.

His eyes popped open wider, "I meant...I have a date with my PlayStation tonight..."

"A PlayStation, over me?"

"Hey, I'm saving the world from a zombie apocalypse, Sierra." He defended for himself, and his PlayStation that Sierra would probably murder if she came to his house.

Sierra raised an eyebrow, "At least one date on Saturday, please?"

Vlad smiled, "Be ready by seven. Gonna take you somewhere special."

"Aww, your gonna take me to that new restaurant that opened in Stokerton?"

Vlad's smile deflated, "Uh, I actually got a 50% off coupon for Burger King. I was gonna take you there." Hm, romantic.

Snow busted out laughing, "I'm sorry!" She said, "Vlad's such a charmer when it comes to dates! He's so romantic, that its not even funny." she rolled her eyes.

"Seconds! Yes!" Henry said, coming back from the lunch room. Two big sandwiches were occupying his tray, one was eaten up before he even sat down. "Guys! Free seconds! No charge!" he laughed. Henry was always the one with the highest price for lunch bills cuz he always ate seconds. He's like a robot with a very high motabilizum.

He finished up his last sandwich and went to go and dump his tray. He came back with a smile, "I'm done."

Everyone muttered under their breath a small "Finally," because, Henry was basically the only reason they're late for their 5th hour class. Of course they'd try to leave, but Henry would always put on a puppy dog face and whine, "Pweeeaasse! Wait for me!" Yes, they'd give in and they would always regret it. That face would always work...

This time, Henry actually finished early and the gang could get to their class on time. Sierra, Vlad and Snow dumped their trays, got their bags from the resting place on the floor and headed off to their classes. Henry and Vlad had Study Hall, Sierra had English and Snow had Art. Fun, fun, fun...

'Art is a way to express yourself' her Art teacher would always tell her students every class period. From 8 o'clock to 4 o'clock. Snow wondered if she ever got tired of it. It was like her teacher was one of those wind up toys, some unknown force wound her up every class period to start it off with "Art is a way to express yourself.". It actually does get annoying. Even if you aren't in every one of her classes.

Her art teachers name is Ms. Fitters, she's quite an odd creature really. She's not like many other teachers, she was crazy. Not crazy insane, but crazy in a good way. Crazy that keeps the world going around. What would the world be like without a few crazies? She's quite funny too, one time, when the class was working on a project that required using Q-tips to smudge their art work, she walked around the whole class hour with two Q-tips in her hair, making it look like she had antenna's. It was worth a giggle from each student.

Today, the class was finishing up their painting with acrylic paints. Snow had drawn and painted a picture of her, Sierra, Vlad and Henry. It almost looked like a picture. Why? Snow was just that good with paint and a pencil. As she was finishing her painting, she heard a guy yell, "Hell! This was my shirt! Ew!"

She looked over and saw the guy, who was named Sam, wipe water off his jacket. A girl was on the ground with a paint cup in her hand. She got up, a smirk was painted on her face. Snow guessed it was some sort of revenge against Sam. Sam was the kind of guy you wouldn't like, even if you just met him. He was cocky, annoying. racist, and snobbing. He probably did deserve it.

Snow favored a giggle from that, and Sam noticed, "Yeah? What are you laughing at, Goth?"

"Oh, that fact that you deserved it, Sam." She laughed, barely able to hold her paint brush.

"Think its funny?" He said, getting up from his seat. He puffed out his chest slightly in a threatening manner. He stood next to Snow, his face twisted in an ugly sneer, uglier than his original face.

Snow stood up, she was shorter, so this picture kinda looked weird, just saying. She crossed her arms, "Yeah, I thought it was pretty hilarious. I thought you were gonna go, 'Ahh! I'm melting! I'm meeelllltttiinngg!'. Too bad, so sad it didn't happen."

"I ain't no Wicked Witch of the Northeast!"

"It's the Wicked Witch of the West, Moron." Snow retorted back. Not the least bit scared. Please, Sam. You're not as scary as her father. Your scary level is about 0.3 on the 1-10 scale.

"You wanna have a smart mouth around me?" he said. He pulled back his fist and said, "Teach you to mess with me!" He let his fist fly at Snow.

She stopped it with her hand, "I know your fast on the field. But you're not fast with thinking." She pinched the lobe of his ear and Sam immediately relaxed, his eyes went cross-eyed, he was blabbering nonsense and there was a stupid grin on his face. Snow let go of him, and Sam stumbled back, still loopy. "Mess with me? Ha." Snow mumbled, going back to her painting of her and her friends. Yep, don't wanna mess with Snow.

Computer Applications was as boring as putting change into a vending machine that was in Hell, and it wouldn't do a small dance when you pressed 'F6', which is clearly what you paid for. Damn the Devil, it has to get a better vending machine.

All the teacher did was correct every student on a small mistake on their computer drawing. Sometimes, Snow wished she made a voodoo doll of her teacher, Mrs. Schwinn.

Mrs. Schwinn smelled funny. She was funny looking. She was annoying. Every student didn't like her class, if you didn't answer a simple question right, she would dock you 10 points from your current grade. Every kid wanted to punch her, kill her or, in Snow's case, make a voodoo doll of her. The kid she was even sitting next to said, "I'll help you with the voodoo doll."

The bell rang and the students were all "THANK YOU!" they saved and logged out as fast as they could just to get out of that class. One kid even said "The praying paid off!" Snow chuckled. Thank you, bell.

She went to her locker and got all the work she needed to work on in Study Hall and waited for Henry who was also in her study hall. Sierra showed up by her locker, a pissed off look on her face. "Anything the matter?" Snow asked as Sierra slammed the door of her locker shut.

"Yes! Something is the matter! That freshmen I'm suppose to show around. He. Won't. Stop. Following. Me." She zipped up her backpack and continued, "He's obsessed with me, Snow! He even tried to pull a move on me! He even _asked me out_. So I was all, 'No, I have a boyfriend already.' and he's all 'He doesn't need to know.' He tried to _touch_ me! So I slapped him and I got him more interested in me! Ugh!" She ran a hand through her hair.

Snow blinked, "Holy, not that creepy. Your own fault for signing up for that job."

"My _mom_ signed me up and JOHN agreed with her that I needed that job. It doesn't even pay!" she exclaimed. A pair of arms wrapped around Sierra's waist and she yelled, "Get your hands off of me, Richard!"

The arms let go of her and stepped into her view. Vlad looked at her, "My new name's Richard?"

Sierra apologized and said, "I'm sorry, that Freshman I was suppose to show around is obsessed with me now." she sighed and explained what she said to Snow. Vlad. Was. Disgusted.

"He was trying to touch you?" His mouth hung open in a manner that said 'oh no he didn't'. He then pulled Sierra into a loving embrace, "Well your mine, you hear?" He kissed the top of her head and Sierra smiled.

Someone cleared their throat loudly and Sierra and Vlad pulled away, Richard stood with his arms crossed, "What the hell do you think you're doing with _my_ girlfriend?"

Vlad let go of Sierra, Snow was amused, so the end of the day wasn't going to be so boring after all. "One. Sierra is _my_ girlfriend. Two. She belongs to _me_. Three. I was hugging her and kissing her like _this_." He pulled Sierra into a hug and kissed her right in front of Richard.

Richard gasped and attempted to pull them away, Vlad just merely pushed Richard away with one hand. "Fine," Richard said, he smiled and stepped to Snow, "How are you, Pretty?"

"So, you trying to pull one on Snow?" Said a new voice. Snow turned and met Henry. "Heard about you, Richard. Hitting on girls, getting what you want, leaving them and spreading nasty rumors about them? Disgusting."

Vlad and Sierra pulled apart from the kiss and began to watch the amusement.

"Yeah, so? Have you ever had it? I bet you that you never did. And, according to the prettiness of Snow and Sierra, I bet they would be screaming my name _so_ loud that everyone in Japan would hear," Richard smirked, "And I bet they would never get boring."

Snow and Sierra's faces were a mix of disgust and disgust.

"What did you say about them?" Vlad said, pushing Sierra behind him.

"I said-," Richard began, but got cut off when Henry pushed him against a locker. A smirk waited on Richard's face.

"You are a disgusting, dirty and obnoxious kid, you know that? You don't ever talk to my friends like that anymore, alright? Sierra's taken and I guarantee that Vlad will kick your ass. Snow is my friend, a good friend, and if you even lay a hand on her, _I_ will personally kick your ass. Got it?"

"Heh, they'd still be great in bed." Richard snorted.

Henry had enough. He pulled back his fist and punched Richard. Hard. "Hope you felt that!" Henry yelled to him.

The secretary bleeped in and said, "Henry McMillan, please go to the Principal's office. _Now__._"

Henry rolled his eyes, "See ya later guys," he let Richard drop to the floor, grabbed his backpack and headed to the direction of the Principal's office.

Snow walked over to Sierra and gave her a hug. Vlad turned around and pulled his two friends into a hug. "God, I never seen Henry like that before. It was kinda scary," she said, her voice muffled by Vlad's shoulder.

"I know, it's like he just...Snapped." Sierra said, trembling slightly.

The bell rang and the three broke away from the hug. Richard was no where to be seen, that made the girls feel better a bit. Snow grabbed her bag and said, "See you guys after school." she smiled slightly.

"See ya," Vlad and Sierra said, Vlad had his arm around Sierra, holding her. They walked down to their math class, and Snow walked to her Study Hall. Without Henry.

Although, she did walk by the Principal's office, Mr. Snelgrov's, and she heard yelling and screaming. She stood by the door and heard, "He was being disgusting and perverted toward Snow and Sierra!"

The Principal replied, "That gave you no reason to punch Mr. Richard." in a calm fashion.

"Oh yeah? I was protecting my friends! He had no right to talk to them like that! He even tried to touch Sierra! And I'm the one who gets detention? You run a stupid school! You shouldn't let him get away with that! That's sexual abuse!" Henry argued.

"I run a perfectly fine school, Mr. McMillan. And you're not the only one who gets detention, Richard will have it with you for talking to your friends like that. Better?" he asked.

"Better? He tried to make a move on Snow! He tried to touch Sierra! He should be suspended or expelled? Isn't that kind of stuff illegal?"

"Its considered 'battery', ." Mr. Snelgrov said. "And no, he will not be expelled or suspended. It is a crime, yes-,"

Henry cut him off, "So why the hell aren't you doing anything? Either you expel him, or suspend him. Choose."

"He gets a month of detention." God, it was like Mr. Snelgrov was on his side...

"DETENTION? That rat deserves to be EXPELLED! I'm out of here!" Henry said, which was probably meant for Snow to run to Study Hall.

She made it in time, but she was counted late. Didn't matter. She heard a somewhat interesting argument. God, Mr. Snelgrov was such a douche. Henry was being a good friend by sticking up for her and Sierra, and he was right. Richard should be expelled.

Henry slammed the door of the Study Hall room and sat down at a desk.

"You're late, Henry-,"

"I don't give a care!" Henry snarled. Then his face softened. He apologized, "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Dright. I-I didn't mean it. I just-,"

She smiled, "Come on, tell me in the teacher's room," She got up from her desk and directed Henry in the Teacher's room. She told the class to behave while she was gone. They would listen.

Mrs. Dright was another old teacher. She was nice and she basically treated her students like her own grandkids. She would always bring them candy or something of that sort for the students on any holiday. The kids treated her with respect, as if she was Principal. They respected her better than Snelgrov...

Henry came back into the room with Mrs. Dright, after 10 minutes. Snow stayed quiet and wondered what they were talking about. She hated not knowing about things. They needed that conversation on Twitter or Facebook, that way she knew that was happening.

Henry was mellowed out. After he sat down, Snow took a seat, scooted close to Henry and asked, "What happened? What did she say? My curiosity is killing a bunch of cats here." she said, eagerness overtaking her fingers, making them drum against the wood.

Henry shook his head, "She's gonna talk to Snelgrov..." he leaned back in his seat and sighed. "Damn, Snelgrov can be sucha jerk. He can't even expel Richard. Stupid..."

"Yeah, I kinda...Listened in..." Snow said, fiddling with her hair. She said the whole sentence with hesitation, but she said it.

Henrey turned to her, "You did?"

"Yeah, sorry..." Snow apologized.

"Did you hear anything else?" he mumbled.

"No, why?"

"I kinda wanna tell you something."

Snow brightened, "Really? What is it?"

Henry wet his lips and opened his mouth to speak. He was cut off, the bell rang and Snow got up. "Scratch that, tell me later, okay?"

Henry sighed and nodded, "Okay, I have detention to get to anyways," he slung his backpack over his shoulders as Snow bid him a goodbye and walked out of the classroom.

Mrs. Dright approached him when everyone filed the room to get home, "Did you tell her?"

"No, I kinda chickened out. Sorry." Henry said, his shoulders sagged with defeat.

"Its fine, dear. You'll tell her when your ready." She smiled and told Henry to get to detention so he wouldn't give Snelgrov the satisfaction of not showing up. Henry sighed when he saw Snow leave with Vlad and Sierra. "I love you, Snow." he said in a small voice and left for detention.

* * *

><p><em><em>**Lovies o: 5,909 words of pure wow xD I did not intend for it to be THAT long! o: Okay, a few things to clear out. I know I took a long time explaining Snow getting ready. I kinda wanna get into describing my stories better, so yeah ._. **

**Yes, Tom was held back ;D lmao I had to. To me, it seemed like Tom didn't have the brains to make it to Sophmore year. Just saying. **

**Sam is actually based off a kid at my school. He really is racist. He was taking crap about native americans and so on, so this girl I knew said that she was gonna pretend to trip and spill water all over him. She did, and I was all "YES!" he truly did deserve it. He's not that dumb though :P**

**Yes, that was kinda mean of me to make Snow leave that kid during P.E. xD I'm sorry. I had to.**

**Richard is a new character! o: He's so perverted, but a lot more perverted than my friends ;D **

**And, hey o: What was that all about with Henry at the end? Do I smell new love? :D lmao. R&R to find out! **

**(I also intend for future chapters to be about 1,000-3,000 words long. Unless I'm like...Not in a good mood, then maybe 1,00 words. SO YEAH)  
>REVIEW DARLINGS FOR ME! D;<strong>

**Vlad: Please review! She's driving us crazy!**

**Sierra: PLEASE! REVIEW! SHE NEEDS THEM.**

**Snow: Heh...She's awesome when she's crazy. Just saying.**

**Henry: She sat on me...Cuz no one was reviewing. REVIEW! She's heavy!**

**Me: *hits Henry upside the head* shush! I am NOT that heavy .**

**R&R PLEASE! **


	3. Remembering The Days

**So, last chapter I kinda failed to mention Andrew in one little paragraph! D: HE'S MAD AT ME!**

**Andrew: I'm not mad at you. I just said that you forgot me.**

**Me: SEE? HE'S YELLING AT ME AND- Whhhuuutt? :3 you're not mad?**

**Andrew: Course not.**

**Me: ...Oh...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Remembering The Days<strong>

Snow favored walks in the Fall time. The leaves were turning a very pretty red, orange and yellow colors. Best of all, she could jump in the leaves after someone would rake them up into a nice pile. Even if the yard didn't belong to her, even if she didn't know the owners of the yards.

Vlad and Sierra pulled Snow away from the last lawn she was laughing and giggling. Goddamn, jumping in leaves was like her drug or something. Vlad was apologizing to the old man who lived in that house and Sierra was trying her best to get the leaves out of Snow's hair and trying to calm her down. Now the old man? He wasn't too happy.

The trio finally made their way to Vlad's house. They did, however, have to restrain Snow from jumping in more leaves. She was like a little kid, and that was okay. We all go through a "child phase" in our teenage years. They just want to be a kid again, they don't wanna deal with high school drama, work and "maturity", well, it wasn't like any teenager was mature in high school.

Well, there were a few.

Snow failed to sit still on the couch, so Vlad and Sierra decided to gather up some fallen leaves on the ground and put them in a pile for Snow to jump in. The two left Snow outside, left her to her giggling and laughing in the leaves. She really did enjoy the Fall season.

Vladimir and Sierra made their way inside and began to make hot chocolate. Extra for Snow, since she was outside playing.

Sierra's phone vibrated, she took it out of her pocket and checked it, "Henry said he's coming over," she pressed the down button and read the rest, "and be sure to put extra marshmallows in his hot chocolate." she furrowed her brow. "How does he know we're making hot chocolate?"

Vlad had two cups in each hand, and a bag of fluffy sugar in his mouth, he placed the cups down and took the marshmallows out of his mouth, "It's Henry, he can smell food from like a mile away," he opened the bag, "He's kinda like a dog if you think of it." his head tilted to the side and up, in deep, deep thought.

Sierra shrugged as she took the four cups and slid them in the middle of the table, just then, Henry walked in.

"Do you know Snow is playing outside?" his eyebrow raised.

Neither of the two looked up, "Yup."

"Should I even ask?"

"Nope."

The three went to the living room while the water was boiling. Henry sprawled out on the couch, Sierra sat on the coffee table and Vlad sat on her lap. A little joke they shared, after all, they both weighted about the same, Sierra was just one pound less.

Henry screamed into one of Nelly's homemade couch pillows and popped his head up. "Detention was killing me. Richard was so annoying! I just wanted to punch him. I didn't care if Snelgrov would suspend me." Henry got into a sitting position and sighed.

Vlad snaked his arms around Sierra and she clung onto them. "Maybe I can talk to Snelgrov in the morning. It could be worth a shot," he shrugged and turned his attention to the black, fat cat that made its way down stairs.

Amenti meowed and jumped on top of the couch and continued her little cat nap on the arm rest. Lazy kitty.

Vlad got up from Sierra's lap and picked up the kitty in his arms. He cradled her as she purred, "Amenti, you lazy kitty cat." Vlad smiled and handed the cat off to Henry.

He was quite clueless when it came to cats. As Vlad set her down on his lap, Henry picked Amenti up by the scruff of the back of her neck and looked at her, then to Vlad, "What am I suppose to do with it?" his attention went back to the cat.

Sierra got up from the coffee table, gently took Amenti from Henry and petted her, "First, Amenti is a _girl_. Second, you're suppose to hold her like _this_. Third, just pet her."

Henry grumbled an "I knew that," under his breath. He crossed his arms and thought of how something so simple, as to holding a cat, was so hard for him to do.

Vlad excused himself to the kitchen for the hot coco the four were gonna drink. A brief sound of the door opening and Vlad calling Snow in caught Sierra and Henry's attention. After two minutes of silence (only to be broken by Amenti's purring), Vlad and Snow joined Henry and Sierra. He raven haired teen set a bag of marshmallows on the coffee table, and almost as if it were a magnet, all four of the teens were on it like a dog to meat.

Henry took a couple of big marshmallows, Snow took two, Sierra took one and Vlad took two.

"Do you have whip cream, Vlad?" Snow asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. She sat on the arm rest on the couch and crossed her legs.

Vlad took a loud slurp, sat down next to Sierra and said, "There should be some in the fridge." He took out a marshmallow from the bag and fed one to Sierra who said her thanks in a muffled way.

Snow set her cup down and ventured into the kitchen. She took her sweet time to find the creamy substance that hid in the fridge. Once she found it, she went back into the living room and grabbed her cup. Snow shook the whipped cream and sprayed it on her hot chocolate.

"I one time sprayed that stuff all over the kitchen when I was younger." Sierra said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. She smiled at the thought, "Mom and dad were pissed because I got it on my good dress-," She got cut off due to Henry choking on a laugh. She eyed him, "What?"

Henry finally formed a coherent sentence, "Sorry, Sierra. I just can't picture you in a dress!" He burst out.

She eyed him one more time and continued, "They didn't want to get the bathtub all sticky, so they took me outside and had me run around in the sprinkler. My mom still has the picture." Sierra finished.

Vlad ran a hand through her hair and smiled, "Is that why you taste so sweet?" He asked, leaning close.

Sierra chuckled lightly and pushed Vlad away slightly, "No." She smirked. She wanted to kiss him so bad, but not in front of Henry and Snow. Snow reaction would be something about them being to mushy and Henry would reply with "WOO! GO VLAD! GET SOME!".

"When I was younger, my mom put my hair in braids and it wouldn't stay..." Snow said, tracing a picture on her mug. "I think I had ADHD or something when I was a kid. I couldn't stay still, and the braids came out. So after that my mom just kept my hair out. She didn't want to attempt to fix it anymore." She smiled lightly and laughed.

Vlad finished his laugh, "When I was younger, I stole my mom's lip stick. I guess it was the kind that could stay on for 24 hours. So, I put it on my lips and my mom laughed and tried to wash it off, but she couldn't." He took a sip of his drink. "So I had to go to school with red lips. My mom told them that I had some sort of red Kool-aid obsession and turned my lips red."

Henry snickered, "Bet you wanted to be just like mommy, huh Vlad?"

Vlad shot his best friend a glare, "Shut up. Since we're all sharing, why don't _you _tell us something embarrassing about your childhood."

The half vampires best friend chuckled, put his mug on the coffee table, leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Can't."

"Why is that? Henry McMillan to cool to tell us something embarrassing?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What? NO! I-I...Fine. When I was younger, Greg dared me to drink a bunch of water and see how long I could hold it in. After half an hour, he tried to make me wet my pants..." Henry trailed off. The three teens looked at Henry, mentally saying 'and...?'. He shook his head and continued. "He told this really funny joke about this cat and dog. I burst out laughing, and so did my blatter."

Snow, Sierra and Vlad burst out laughing. Henry wasn't at first, but then he joined in. After many cups of hot chocolate, many funny stories about their childhoods, all four teens were fast asleep by 12:49pm. Vlad and Sierra sitting on the floor, Sierra's head rested on Vlad's lap. Henry and Snow sleeping on the couch, Snow resting her head on Henry's shoulder, Henry asleep with a smile on his lips.

It takes a lot out of you to remember the good old days. Sometimes you just have to let the good times roll.

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter! Okay, so this story is off to a good start I hope! Three chapters already up and ready for reviewing! This chapter was SUPPOSE to be longer, but I didn't want to carry this on for too long, so I just ended it here. (: <strong>

**So, R&R for me! I love reviews so I would like to see them! Keep on reading!**


	4. Secrets Never Told

**A/N: GAHHHHHHHHHH. Where has my head been? I'm sorry T-T Sooo sorry. Apparently, I can not handle three stories at once ._. But I'm still writing. So Yeah.**

**Enjoy?**

**Vlad: *snorts* Some writer you are...**

**Me: I know. I'm not even going to Lie. I'm so unmotivated for this. Ugh. BUT. on the brightside, I'm going to be re-writing Is This HOw My Life Is Going to Be? New title, too! o: Its under construction. starting... NOW.**

**Disclaimerr: I own nothing... Nothing what so ever.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Secrets Never Told<p>

It was around 5:36 am when Vlad received the text message. He opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep away. As he shifted, he glanced to see if Sierra even stirred from her sleep. She didn't and Vlad continued with his mission on hand.

It read, '_Hey babe ;)_'

Vlad glanced at Sierra who was still sound asleep. His fingers moved swiftly on the small keyboard, he replied, '**Hey, its a lil early, isnt it, meredith?**' and sent the text.

Vlad brushed a few strands of hair from Sierra's face and kissed her cheek softly. His phone vibrated. '_it is, im sorry. i just cant wait for our date tonight! :)_'

The inside of Vlad's chest felt tight, he felt... Guilty.

'**yeah. me neither. see u tonight?**'

A few minutes later, Meredith texted back. '_of course! 3_'

Vlad shut his phone and slowly lifted Sierra's head and lay her down on the couch, he wandered off into the kitchen to get a drink of water. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet and turned on the tap. As Vlad filled the cup, he thought about what he texted Meredith. She didn't know that he was going out with Sierra and yet, she asked Vlad if he wanted another chance.

Blindly, Vlad said yes.

He chugged down the water and licked his lips. Setting the cup on the counter, Vlad headed back to the living room.

Snow met him halfway. His phone in her hand at Meredith's last text, her jaw set. "I knew you were acting strange." He said and continued, "Meredith," She whisper hissed, "her of all people? Why Vlad? You're going out with Sierra. You better thank your lucky stars that I don't tell Sierra."

Vlad looked down at his socks, his head hung in shame. He was caught up in his own trap. He waited for his friend to continue.

"What the hell, Vlad?" She said, her voice and face softened, "Remember when we broke up? I told you not to break her heart, Sierra is strong, but she's not strong enough to handle a break up. She needs you."

Again, the raven haired teen was silent.

"You have a week to break it off with Meredith, or I'm telling Sierra. She doesn't deserve to be toyed with, Vlad." Snow said, her voice low, she walked back to her place by Henry and looked at Vlad, who was shocked.

He helped Sierra up and took her to his room. Vlad set her down on his bed and covered her up. He paced around his room before rubbing at his face. He had one week...

Isn't this dandy?

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was so short, I could've gave it all to you like... Months ago! I had more written but I left this for so long that I forgot what the second part was about so I just... kinda deleted it. <strong>

**And I'm posting this in school... Im not sure why though. I came to first hour (mythology), all happy and whatnot, then all of a sudden I got sad. :/ **

**._. Okay. Um. As of right now, I'm going to be re-writing Is this HOw my Life Is Going To Be? Its gonna have a new plot line and EVERYTHING! :D**

**Sierra out!**


End file.
